Determine whether the self-efficacy enhancing interventions administered by nurses result in significantly higher levels of functional status and a significantly higher proportion of adherence to the Step-Two Diet in women after CABG than "usual care", and to determine the physiologic, psychosocial and behavioral predictors of physical functioning, social and leisure adjustment, and risk factor change in women after CABG.